El mono y el zorro
by blacking
Summary: El mono que cayó del cielo y el zorro que ascendió del infierno, dos fuerzas distintas pero con un corazón tan puro como el oro
1. Cap 1

Renuncia de derechos; ni naruto o dragón ball me pertenecen

Bien es un nuevo proyecto y pido que le den una oportunidad

Cap 1; la llegada del mono

En las profundidades del espacio se podía ver como una esfera blanca atravesaba el oscuro universo dejando atrás una estela blanca, esta esfera era la nave insignia de cierta especie alienígena conocida por su crueldad, su monstruoso poder y increíble deseo de pelea, pero...

Dentro de esta se podía ver una escena que contradecía todo lo dicho de esta raza, ya que dentro se podía ver a una mujer de corto cabello azabache que portaba un protector torácico sujetada por 2 tirantes formados por pequeños bloques su piel era pulcra y blanca, sus desnudos brazos sin mucha musculatura aparente en los cuales lacia un niño dormido con un peinado que desafiaba la gravedad de color azabache y que vestía una versión de la armadura de su madre solo que con hombreras y de la base de la columna salía una cola peluda como la de un mono la cual se en lazaba con otra mucho más grande que la del niño la cual se conectaba con la parte posterior de la mujer la cual en su rostro se podía ver las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas

-bardock, baka...-dijo entre dientes la mujer mientras apretaba su abrazo en el niño el cual parecía no afectarle-porque no quisiste venir con nosotros, acaso ya no me querías...-dijo tristemente mientras veía por una ventanilla roja el espacio profundo

=flash back=

Entre unas formaciones rocosas se podía ver como dos siluetas se escabullían la primera cargaba una enorme esfera metálica y la segunda silueta la cual era más pequeña y delgada cargaba un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos

Al llegar a una pequeña planicie el que cargaba la enorme esfera la bajo solo para después abrirla, al voltearse a ver la persona la cual le seguía, la cual era una bella mujer de cabellera oscura y una bella cara, vio como esta abrasaba posesivamente al bulto el cual era un bebe con el mismo peinado en picos como del primer sujeto

-llego el momento-dijo el primero, mientras se acercaba a la mujer para intentar tomar al niño, pero este no pudo debido a que la mujer no lo soltaba-vamos gine dame a kakaroto-grito enojado al ver la terquedad de la mujer

-debe de haber otra solución como, escapar todos juntos-dijo gine mientras veía como el niño empezaba a despertar por los gritos del hombre-es solo un bebe de 3 años, ni siquiera nuestra raza enviaría a un bebe de esa edad a un planeta, bardock sé que nunca ha fallado alguno de tus presentimientos pero esto es ridículo-dijo la mujer alejándose del nombrado bardock

-no lo hay...-dijo fríamente-'pero es cierto el mínimo de envió es de 5 años para que no sean influenciados por la especie del planeta'- pensó analíticamente-es cierto por eso tu también iras con el-dijo rápidamente mientras este veía como la expresión de la mujer cambiaba de una de tristeza a una de incertidumbre

-pero que-pregunto confusa la nombrada gine

-que tú cuidaras mejor a nuestro hijo-dijo bardock mientras veía como gine empezaba a negar con la cabeza

-y tú te quedaras acaso, contesta...-grito furiosa pero esta callo al sentir un fuerte golpe en la mejilla la cual se ponía roja, al ver al hombre frente ella este tenía el brazo extendido confirmando lo que paso el, le había pegado cosa que nunca antes paso a pesar del fuerte temperamento de su esposo-...-no pudo articular palabras, pero podía sentir como algo tibio recorría sus mejillas

Sin decir nada ella rápidamente entro en la capsula y esta se serraba, y por la ventana vio como este no se había movido, pero logro oír un susurro lo cual la obligo a intentar llamar la atención del hombre pero por el ruido del aparato el cual empezaba a levantarse, este no fue oído pero las palabras no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza-"espero no volver a verte..."-

Mientras bardock subió la mirada mientras veía como la capsula la cual ya estaba a dos metros del suelo empezaba a brillar solo para después esta saliera volando hacia el cielo

-espero no volver a verte en mucho tiempo amada mía-dijo para empezarse a alejarse del lugar

=fin flash back=

En pequeño péptido resonó en un tablero de controles llamando la atención de la pasajera la cual al aplastar un botón en dicho tablero una pequeña pantalla apareció en el cristal de la única ventanilla

-el planeta vegita ha sido destruido por un meteorito, el emperador freezer a solicitado que todos los sayayins sobrevivientes que se reporten en las siguientes coordenadas...-leyó tristemente mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir, al momento de apagar la pantalla otra alarma se activó ocasionando que el pequeño empezara a despertar rápidamente aplasto el mismo botón y un nuevo mensaje se activaba...

-gine, soy bardock si estás escuchando esto entonces significa que as recibido un mensaje diciendo que vegita fue destruido por algún motivo y el maldito de freezer solicita que todos los sayayin se reporten ante él, no vallas ya que cuanto robe la capsula oí como 2 guardias hablaban sobre como freezer quiere eliminar a nuestra raza, y bueno también que he decidido que tu vallas con kakaroto, yo me quedare para disimular puedo decir que te sentías mal o que estabas nuevamente embarazada y te quedaste a reposar por los mareos, lo cual me aria muy feliz, pero sé que no te volveré a ver así que te lo diré por tercera vez en todo el tiempo que estamos juntos; gine... eres el gran amor de mi vida y "espero no volver a verte en mucho tiempo amada mía, i cuando te vea sea en el paraíso me puedas contar una bella y larga vida que tuviste"-tras esto dicho la pantalla se apagó nuevamente

La joven mujer se tapó la boca para que el niño no ollera su llanto...

=tres días después=

Ya había pasado 3 días desde que haya leído el mensaje, y la computadora marcaba una falla, la cual no fue vista por cine ya que esta dormía por primera vez tras llorar desde que había leído el mensaje

La esfera se detuvo en el espacio quedando varada cerca de la nada, lentamente esta empezó a ser jalada por la gravedad de una tormenta magnética la cual la engullo rápidamente, pero sin despertar a sus pasajeros, tras un tiempo la esfera se reactivó y salió volando sin saber que dicha tormenta los había cambiado de curso y de plano...

=un tiempo despues=

Un suave silbido resonó dentro de la capsula el cual despertó a la joven mujer que viajaba dentro de dicha nave, lentamente gine habría sus ojos viendo como frente a ella se podía ver la puerta de su capsula abierta, y rápidamente reacciono al ver como faltaba cierta personita este era su hijo, rápidamente salía de la capsula y...

-KAKAROTO DONDE ESTAS-grito desesperada pero en su mente algo izo clic y rápidamente regreso para sacar un extraño objeto que coloco en su ojera izquierda mientras un pequeño lente que estaba unido al aparato cubría su ojo izquierdo, esta rápidamente aplasto un botón del aparato mientras en el cristal aparecía una flecha amarilla y aparecían una extraña escritura-ahhh... esta cerca-dijo aliada mientras veía como marcaba la presencia de alguien cerca pero rápidamente el pequeño aparato mostro otra presencia cerca de la primera

Rápidamente esta salió volando hacia el lugar marcado por el aparato-ESPERA KAKAROTO MAMI VA HACIA ALLÁ-dijo gine desperrada

Tras volar unos minutos vio como un pequeño niño rubio de haraposas ropas jaloneaba la cola de un enorme pescado, mientras del lado de la cabeza del pez otro niño de el de cabello azabache con un peinado peculiar jaloneaba hacia su lado, rápidamente descendió para quedar detrás del niño azabache quien llevaba una armadura, de un rápido golpe en la cabeza del azabache este soltó la cabeza del enorme pez el cual era mínimo del tamaño de la mujer

Gine quien vio como su pequeño retoño se sujetaba la cabeza, su atención cambio al niño rubio ya que su pequeño aparato empezó a registrar un aumento de energía probamente de él, al fijarse mejor vio como este tenía 3 marcas en sus mejillas como si fueran los bigotes de un animal sus ojos azules tenían el iris rasgada, su rubia cabellera estaba alborotada y era larga, llegaba hasta sus hombros fácilmente, y en su espalda se podía ver un extraño bulto moverse, y su ropa estaba empapada, entendiendo que el había obtenido la presa y su hijo había llegado como un abusivo a robárselo

-balla kakaroto te pareces a tu padre tomando el camino fácil para comer-dijo mientras veía como el azabache se enderezaba y veía enojado al rubio pero antes que hiciera algo esta lo tomo de la cola lo cual ocasiono que el pequeño callera rendido al suelo, siendo levantaba desde la pequeña cola de mono que salía de su espalda baja y lo tomaba en brazos, al dirigir su mirada al rubio vio como este se espanto

-lo siento pequeño per...-dijo gine pero esta fue interrumpida al ver como este se calló de espaldas, esta al dar un paso este salió corriendo en dirección contraria dejando ver como el bulto en su espalda era la cola, pero está a diferencia de la de ella o la de su hijo era de otra criatura-'me tuvo miedo'-pensó la azabache-por qué me tuvo miedo yo soy muy linda y amable-dijo esto un poco dolida pero al bajar la mirada a su hijo viendo como este le miraba enojado dio un apretón a la cola de este ocasionando que se tranquilizara-eso te pasa por abusivo-dijo esto último mientras tomaba la cola del pescado y se lo echaba al hombro

Mientras, entre un arbusto el pequeño rubio veía la escena pero al ver como esa mujer cargo su pescado este bajo la cabeza y se alejo

-'así que pequeño seguías allí'-pensó interesada gine mientras regresaba a donde había aterrizado su nave

=del otro extremo del bosque=

Al otro extremo del bosque, cerca de un pequeño lago se podía ver una pequeña cabaña (intento de una) echa de palmas y ramas, y cerca de la puerta de este se podía ver una niña de 7 años de piel blanca y un largo cabello negro, vestía un camisón blanco muy maltratado y percudido, la pequeña niña se peinaba frente a un espejo que parecía estar echo de hielo, asiéndose peinados diferentes como si buscara uno que le gustara

un pequeño sonido le llamo la atención y rápidamente el espejo de deshizo formando en su lugar un charco, mientras en sus manos se formaban los kunais hechos de hielo mientras veía fijamente a unos arbustos del cual salió un niño asiendo que la niña bajara los brazos y sus armas se deshicieran

El niño parecía ser mayor que la niña tenía un largo cabello blanco igual que su piel, en su frente había dos círculos rojos, sus ojos eran verdes vestía una playera gastada de color azul y un chord a juego, él iba jalando un cerdo salvaje muerto de su tamaño el cual tenía atravesada la cabeza una barrilla blanca

-eres tú me espantaste Kimimaro-dijo la niña quien inflo las mejillas en forma de puchero mientras regañaba al nombrado Kimimaro

-no es verdad, pensabas que era cierto enano rubio-dijo sin presarle tanta atención a la niña-haku, sabes que él te ve como una hermana-dijo como si nada mientras dejaba al cerdo cerca de la cabaña mientras de la palma de su mano salía un cuchillo echo de hueso para después empezar a abrir el cuerpo del cerdo

-eso es asqueroso, y para que te lo sepas, el será mi esposo, nos tomaremos de las manos y tendremos muchos hijos-dijo fantasiosa la niña con unas versiones adulta de ella que caminaba alado de un rubio mayor que cargaba un bebe mientras otros 3 corrían a su alrededor

-pervertida él es mucho menor que tu-dijo nuevamente el peliblanco mientras sacaba los órganos del animal

-y eso que tiene que ver-dijo haku confundida

-mmm... no sé, pero he oído eso cuando voy a pueblo por fruta-dijo nuevamente mientras de sus palmas salían 2 varillas de uso para poner al animal y dejar escurrir la sangre

-AAAAHHH!-grito la niña asiendo que el niño de puntos rojos se volteara a verla solo para residir un coscorrón por parte de ella-me dijiste vieja-dijo enojada con ojos en blanco y sus dientes parecían unos colmillos

-...-U

Al poco rato vieron como un pequeño niño de 5 años llegaba, este era más joven que los 2 y tenía el cabello rubio la niña se alegró al verlo pero al ver la cara del niño esta fue hasta el para ver qué pasaba

-que paso naruto, no pudiste pescar nada-dijo cariñosamente mientras abrazaba al niño-o un oso te ataco y se llevó los pescados que habías pescado-pregunto al niño quien movió la cabeza negativamente

-me... me..., robaron-dijo para ponerse a llorar el niño

-mmm..., debió ser algún animal abusivo que le robo su pesca al verlo pequeño y débil que es-dijo el peliblanco analíticamente

-yo juerte-grito el rubio solo para volver a llorar-jue pertona-

-se dice soy fuerte no yo juerte naruto además es persona no pertona-dijo la niña quien le corregía en su léxico asiendo que el niño rubio hiciera pucheros por la corrección

-bueno y esa persona llevaba alguna insignia en la cabeza-dijo el peli blanco viendo como el niño negaba con la cabeza

-bueno eso quiere decir que no es un shinobi-dijo relajado el peliblanco-sería un problema si fuera algún shinobi y reconociera a naruto o que le hubiera seguido-dijo serio el peliblanco recibiendo una afirmación de los otros dos niños

-como era esa persona-dijo haku quien se había sentado en el pasto y sobre ella sentó a naruto el cual era abrasado posesivamente por ella-era grande o joven, tenía alguna arma-pregunto cariñosamente para tranquilizar mientras veía la cola del rubio moverse por un costado de este, sonrojando a la azabache

-hentai-dijo Kimimaro mientras entraba a su "casa"-me pregunto, que hará ella al entrar en sus días-dijo temeroso ya que su amiga y compañera abrazaba de esa forma con el rubio se enojaba cuando alguien le interrumpía

Sin saber que detrás de los arbustos que se encontraban del otro lado del lago dos siluetas observaban a los niños pero en especial al menor de los tres

-sin duda es, ese el niño que quiere nuestro jefe-dijo uno de los dos sujetos el cual vestía un traje negro envuelto en una capa y un kasa (sombrero de monje japonés) igual que su compañero

-si pero, me parece familiar-dijo el otro

-que importa además obtendremos un bono doble ese alvino es del clan kaguya y por esa niña es una yuki, sin duda cualquier aldea nos pagaría mucho por ellos-dijo maliciosamente recibiendo una afirmación del otro

Continuara…

Bien aquí hay un nuevo fic y como verán muchas cosas quedaron a duda;

Naruto con cola

Kimimaro, naruto y haku amigos

Hake fem si y pervertida

Quien contrato a esos dos

Porque están en un bosque y no en konoha

Pues en el siguiente cap se diran


	2. Cap 2

Renuncia de derechos; ni naruto o dragón ball me pertenecen

Bien antes de decidir si continuarla o no, veré que pasa con el segundo cap

* * *

 _reviews_

Zafir09; en primera disculpa por tardar la actualización pero bueno pa que doy escusas, y bolviendo al tema gracias por tu apoyo, gracias por leer

Kamigami no kami-Kurai senshi; gracias por el voto de confianza, disculpa por no actualizar

* * *

Cap 2; la llegada del mono 2parte

=Aldea de konoha=

En la aldea shinobi más antigua se podía ver en la oficina de su líder a la actual Godaime hokage kushina uzumaki quien firmaba y sellaba pergaminos y documentos referentes a la aldea mientras frente a su escritorio se podía ver a una niña pelirroja, una calca de la pelirroja mayor jugando con una muñeca muy parecida a ella y un muñeco de un joven rubio con orejas de zorro sobre su cabeza, rápidamente la niña voltio a ver a la hokage quien al sentir su mirada esta dirigió su atención a la niña y con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro hablo

-quieres ir a entrenar o a comer un dol de rammen a ichiraku-dijo apoyándose en el escritorio, mientras veía pensar a la niña seriamente sacándole una sonrisa a su madre por la expresión de su hija

-RAMMEN-grito alegre la pequeña ventando los brazos agitándolos de alegría

-jajaja, pues bien vamos a comer y después a entrenar ya casi te salen las cadenas de diamantinas-dijo kushina levantándose dejando ver la capa de su difundo marido solo con la modificación de la escritura que cubría su bien formado cuerpo, entallado por una blusa roja con un bellísimo escote en V y unos pantalones negros ajustados desde la cintura a los tobillos dejando ver esas largas piernas

Fue directo a la niña de no más de 5 años quien la levanto en brazos y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes hacer una pose de manos haciendo aparecer 3 clones suyos los cuales se dirigieron al escritorio y empezaron a trabajar con caras de disgustos

Pero antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta esta se abrió dejando ver a dos anbus, una peli purpura con una máscara de hebi y la otra con un cabello más corto y un tono más oscuro y mascara de neko 'kushina_sensei' dijeron ambas al unísono un poco confundidas

=lugar desconocido en las tierras de la cascada=

En la orilla del lago se podía ver a una niña de corto cabello azabache quien tenía en sus brazos estirados al frente mientras en sus palmas mostraban una pequeña aura azulina y en medio del lago se podía ver como se formaba una pequeña placa de hielo, mientras atrás de ella se podía ver a un pequeño niño rubio con dos orejas zorrunas a tono de su melena quien veía asombrado la proeza de la Yuki mientras a sus espaldas una cola de zorro se movía por la emoción.

Naruto solo podía ver emocionado el entrenamiento de su onne_san

Cerca de la improvisada casa se podía ver al peliblanco quien tambíen veía todo desde lejos mientras no dejaba de pensar sobre lo dicho por el pequeño kitsune

-'si la persona que ataco a naruto es un shinobi kiri o iwa, tendremos pobrezas si nos encontraran, dos miembros de clanes casi extintos y además la anormalidad de naruto'-pensaba serio Kimimaro, quien sin saber que eran observados-en las mejores de las opciones deberíamos cambiar de lugar nuestro refugio-dijo en voz baja mientras veía como Haku practicaba su Hyōton

=mientras...=

Mientras en otra parte del bosque, para ser más específicos en donde callo cierta capsula sayayin, se podía ver a la cierta azabache con una peculiar cola de mono enredada en su cintura, quien se encontraba limpiando el enorme pez "prestado" que consiguió su hijo, mientras que este estaba dentro de la capsula "descansando"

Dentro del trasporte de dicha raza alienígena guerrera se podía ver al pequeño azabache de cabeza y los ojos en espiral así como un par de chichones en la cabeza

=flash back=

Se podía ver a la joven madre caminar hacia la salida del bosque mientras seguía penando en lo dicho por su querido y ya difunto esposo, así como en su hijo que había sido enviado a otro planeta con su sobrino...

-mmm a hora que lo pienso la nave había sido averiada por Bardock_Kun para que no apareciera en el radar-se dijo a si misma mientras aflojaba levemente el agarre de la cola del pequeño Kakaroto quien empezaba a reaccionar

Lentamente este vio cómo su madre lo llevaba arrastrando, esto podía ver como la cola de su madre se mecía de un lado hacia el otro, este lentamente acerco su mano a esta, pero cuando la sujeto y dio un pequeño apretón...

-KYAAAA!...-grito guiñe mientras esta caía de rodillas y dejaba caer el pescado, mientras su rostro se teñía de un ligero tono rosado dándole una expresión tierna a su rostro, Kakaroto dio un fuerte apretón ocasionando que su madre en lugar de soltar el mismo chillido, soltó un gemido húmedo, ignorante de las sensaciones que sentía la fémina nuestro pequeño coprotagonista volvía a apretar su agarre ocasionando que esta pusiera su mano libre sobre cierta are intima intentando aplacar la sensación pero...

Al voltear ligeramente el rostro para ver quien sujetaba su cola, esta agarro a su hijo del "rabillo" y de un jalón levanto ocasionando que soltara su cola y en unos brees instantes esta estaba azotando a su hijo en el suelo... (´-´U)

-no agás eso, no debes de sujetar las colas de las mujeres Chotto_hentai- decía enojada mientras frente a ella se fumaba un mini cráter con la forma de su hijo el cual era estampado en el repetidas veces

=fin flash back=

-me pregunto cómo estará ese niño-se dijo a si misma mientras de su mejilla bajo una lagrima-bardock-dijo en un lloroso mientras sus lágrimas se escapaban...

=flash back=

En un bello paisaje rocoso cubierta por bellas y extrañas flores, se podía ver frente a una cascada de agua verde amarillosa, a una pareja, una mujer y un hombre el cual a pesar del semblante serio de este se podía ver un brillo de cariño en sus ojos, la mujer que era más baja que él se levantó de puntillas intentando acensar el rostro de este, mientras el rodeo la cintura de ella con sus brazos y la acerco a ella, casi cargándola, lentamente sus labios se acercaban pudiendo así sentir el cálido aliento de cada uno...

=fin flash back=

-BIIIIIP BI BIIIIIP BIIIIIP BIIIIIP-

Un molesto zumbido saco de sus recuerdos a la joven madre quien tomo un aparato mientras se secaba las lágrimas el cual estaba a un lado de ella este era pequeño y tenía una pieza de cristal sobresaliendo de un lado

Esta al ponérselo en el oído izquierdo y aplastar un boton marcaba 5 fuentes de energía en la dirección de donde se había ido aquel curioso niño, tras aplastar una serie de botones vio como había dos marcado disminuían lentamente

Gime espantada al ver como 3 de ellas era de un tamaño pequeño denotando que eran infantiles, sin pensarlo se levantó y empezó a elevarse en el aire, pero esta se detuvo viendo asía atrás, justo hacia la capsula, con el aplastar de un boton la capsula se elevó sobre unos árboles los cuales funcionaban como camuflaje

Ya seguro su hijo, esta fue cubierta con un aura blanquecina y salió volando hacia donde marcaba su rastreador dejando detrás una pequeña estela...

=10 minutos antes=

-'si la persona que ataco a naruto es un shinobi kiri o iwa, tendremos pobrezas si nos encontraran, dos miembros de clanes casi extintos y además la anormalidad de naruto'-pensaba serio Kimimaro, quien sin saber que eran observados-en las mejores de las opciones deberíamos cambiar de lugar nuestro refugio-dijo en voz baja mientras veía como Haku practicaba su Hyōton

Pero repentinamente este se abalanzo sobre naruto y haku, quienes cayeron de cara mientras kimimaro lanzaba dos púas de hueso hacia el frente las cuales chocaron con dos kunais cayendo en el agua...

Haku al oír el choque de metal levanto la mirada para ver dos siluetas sobre el agua, haciendo que sintiera como bajaba por su espalda un aire frio que le calo el alma, mientras buscaba con su mano la de naruto el cual se repago a ella

-valla uno tiene buenos reflejos, sin duda recibió entrenamiento-dijo uno de los sujetos

-si pero dudo que pueda hacer algo-dijo el otro mientras extendía su brazo con un Ninjatō

-'demonios no sentía su presencia'-pensaba frustrado el Kaguya quien de su palma sacia un hueso alargado con punta

-bueno nos podemos divertir un rato, no-dijo el otro mientras sacaba un sable con muchas partes dañadas

-si no importa si llegan mallugados-dijo el del Ninjatō empezaban a avanzar

-pero vale más esa mocosa siendo virgen-contestaba el otro mientras ponían un pie en la tierra

-pero la puerta trasera no cuenta en las ventas-dijo esto último mientras lamia el filo del Ninjatō

Haku al oír esto solo se pudo tensar, después de todo viviendo en la calle aprecio muchas cosas, cosas que no tenía que enterarse hasta que fuera mayor y por suerte jamás tuvo algún accidente gracias al Kaguya

-haku...-hablo este mientras se enderezaba y tomaba una postura de combate viendo como sus agresores avanzaban lentamente-toma a naruto y corre, pase lo que pase, oigas lo que oigas no dejes de correr, saliendo del bosque hay unas ruinas, escóndete allí-dijo lentamente para después salir disparado acia los dos ninjas, mientras haku salió corriendo hacia los arbustos

Rápidamente lanzo una estocada hacia el que sujetaba el sable, pero este fácilmente lo bloque con la hoja de su arma, mientras su compañero daba caza a la azabache, pero fue detenido al ver como una muralla de hielo se interponía en su camino

-maldita mini puta-dijo mientras empezaba a trazar sellos con sus manos-Doton; Kakki ni michita tochi(elemento tierra; tierra vibrante)-dijo mientras ponía sus palmas sobre la muralla de hielo y de estas salió una pequeña onda la cual en unos segundos ocasiono que la muralla callera echa fragmentos y seguir su persecución

Kimimaro rápidamente intento perseguirlo olvidando a su otro contrincante

-oye mocoso, te olvidas de mi-dijo el sujeto detras de él cual le dio un golpe en la nuca sacando del combate-idiota, jamás le des la espalda a tu enemigo por salvar a tu camarada-dijo petulante mientras tomaba del largo cabello blanco del kaguya y lo empezaba a seguir a su compañero

=unos metros adelante=

Se podía ver correr entre los arboles a haku quien cargaba en brazos a naruto el cual se refugiaba en el pecho de esta

-kimimaro_onii_san-dijo dolida la joven yuki quien sin percatarse era seguida a una distancia prudente

Al salir del bosque la azabache vio como pasando del pastizal que se habría frente a ella se veían unas ruinas de una vieja ciudadela abandonada por la guerra, sin perder tiempo esta continuo corriendo, pero cuando se miró hacia atrás, relajo su rostro serio pero sus ojos mostraban una tristeza por aquel que llamo por mucho tiempo Onii_san se veía sacrificado por ellos, pero al regresar su rostro hacia frente, choco con un duro cuerpo haciendo que callera de sentón

Temerosa levantó la mirada para ver cómo frente a ella estaba el shinobi del Ninjatō el cual con burlona sonrisa la levantó de un jalón de su muñeca izquierda haciendo que el espantado naruto callera de su "refugio",

-valla perrita te gusta acerté la difícil-dijo mientras con la empuñadura de su arma golpeo el estómago de esta haciendo que soltara un grito ahogado por la falta del aire, ocasionando que esta quedara seminconsciente pero con una mirada desafiante-jaja perra que ladra mama mejor jaja-rio burlonamente mientras dejaba caer pesadamente a la azabache-bueno ahora con la última sabandija, y que eres tu un mapache mutante, o la cruza de una zorra, jajaja-rio mientras veía como su pequeña victima parecía que se orinaría encima

-bueno tal vez te vendamos como mascota de algún enfermo o alguna vieja gorda esposa de algún feudal con gustos extraños-naruto solo podía retroceder al ver como sus agresores se le acercaba

-valla, que fue fácil-dijo una voz detrás de nuestro pequeño el cual se voltio lentamente por el miedo solo para ver a su onii_san inconsciente en el suelo mientras era jalado de su larga cabellera blanca

Naruto sin perder tiempo se alejó de estos, pero se detuvo al oír un aguado grito, al fijarse a los pies de las shinobi vio como el que portaba el sable dio un fuerte pisotón en la cabeza de su onii_san, mientras el otro dejo caer todo su peso sobre la espalda de la azabache la cual soltó un grito por el dolor al sentir la presión en sus pulmones

-que aras fenómeno, obedecerás o tendré que entregar mercancía mallugada-dijo el primero, mientras jalo el brazo del peli blanco sin quitarle el pie de encima y con su sable lo colocaba listo para córtale el brazo levantado

-oye me gusto como grita esta mocosa-dijo el otro mientras tomaba el cabello de la yuki y lo empezaba a jalar bruscamente-vamos grita otra vez, espero que grites más cuando me divierta contigo esta noche-eso ultimo lo menciono con una grotesca cara de lujuria

-sabes abecés me preocupas-dijo su compañero viendo al otro

Naruto solo apretó sus pequeños puños de la impotencia

-bueno parece que no escapara-dijo mientras bajaba su sable-pero quiero ver sangre volar-dijo con cara sádica, rápidamente levanto la peligrosa arma, para acto seguido dejarla caer sobre el todavía extendido apéndice del avino...

Una enorme cantidad de sangre cayó al suelo y un desgarrador grito inundo el sepulcral silencio que se había hecho en el lugar

A menos de unos metros callo una mano mutilada, mientras su anterior dueño gritaba y se sujetaba el muñón quedan te…

Continuara…

* * *

Ya se que les dije que aquí se esplicarian muchas cosas pero…

Menti…

Si yega a cierta cantiad de visitas en el siguiente cap se dira todo…

disculpen por faltas ortográficas soy mortal...


	3. Cap 3

Renuncia de derechos; ni naruto o dragón ball me pertenecen

Bien antes que nada pido una disculpa por la tardanza pero bueno enos aquí con un nuevo capitulo

* * *

Reviews

Diego uzumaki uchiha; lamento la tardanza XD...

Pd.: por cierto sobre lo de la pareja fue con doble sentido...?

Zafir09; si de echo yo también estoy harto de ese estereotipo del niño abandonado y dejado de lado..., pero bueno no negare que hay grandes historias con ese estereotipo, sobre ir a Konoha: si pasara pero falta mucho para eso

ShuMaGoKurama; perdón por no aclarar tus dudas pero en el siguiente se explicara el porqué de los hechos

Akumatenshi2012; disculpa por la tardanza pero en fin, y sobre la cola de Gine si esta cómico pero es una clara desventaja para ella, por cierto este detalle es más bien de Lala de Tu love-ru...XD

Kamigami no kami-Kurai senshi; gracias por tu apoyo y disculpa por la tardanza

Zero; de echo creo que me había vuelto a morir... XDDDD…

* * *

Cap 3; la llegada del mono parte 3, la ira del zorro

* * *

En un lugar rojizo y de atmósfera demoníaca en donde solo se podía ver una desértica llanura se podía ver el cuerpo de un pequeño niño tirado en medio de la nada, mientras una profunda voz que despedía hostilidad y rencor resonó en el viento del lúgubre lugar...

- **ASÍ, LIBERA TU ENOJO..., LIBERA MI PODER..., PARA QUE PUEDA RENACER EN TI, CONTENEDOR** -se oyó en un eco por todo el lugar mientras unos enormes ojos se habrían sobre el inconsciente niño- **CUANDO EL MOMENTO LLEGUE TU ALMA Y LA MÍA SERÁN UNA, ASÍ COMO TU CUERPO SERA MI NUEVO SER, JA JA JA JA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJA...** -

=bosque de Taki=

La filosa hoja del sable brillaba deslumbrante bajo el sol con unas pequeñas gotas de sangre provenientes de la mano cortada la cual no había soltado la filosa espada

Mientras su dueño se revolcaba en el piso por el dolor mientras el joven kaguya veía sorprendido desde el piso

Su compañero Giro su mirada buscando al valiente que había atacado a su compañero, logrando ver como al inicio del prado se encontraba una mujer que caminaba con el brazo extendido mientras de la palma salía un ligero vapor...

Naruto no podía creer lo que había visto con sus ojos...

=flash back=

Nuestro pequeño protagonista solo podía apretar sus pequeños puños por la impotencia que sentía

-bueno parece que no escapara-dijo mientras bajaba su sable a su costado-pero quiero ver sangre volar-dijo con cara sádica, para que rápidamente levantara la peligrosa arma, para acto seguido dejarla caer sobre el brazo extendido de Kimimaro...

Pero nuestro joven y zorrificado protagonista veía como del otro lado de la planicie caía del cielo una mujer de cabellera negra y extraños ropajes, quien identifico de inmediato y de la palma de esta se formaba una esfera blanquecina, que extrañamente se le hacía familiar o eso creía el...

Esta salió disparada hacia el brazo con el sable del mercenario para acto seguido ser cortado limpiamente por la base de la muñeca

Una enorme cantidad de sangre cayó al suelo y un desgarrador grito inundo el lugar

A menos de unos metros callo la mano mutilada del shinobi, mientras este caía al suelo gritando y se sujetaba el muñón…

=fin flash back=

Gime no dejaba de avanzar mientras de su palma se formaba otra esfera de energía lista para lanzarla

El que se encontraba sobre Haku estupefacto solo veía avanzar a la joven y bella mujer con una mirada fría, este cobardemente se enderezó y tomo el cuello a la niña que ocupo como escudo de la azabache mayor

-quieta allí puta, un paso más y rebano a esta-dijo mientras con colocaba su Ninjatō en el cuello de su rehén, haciendo que la saiyajin se detuviera

-suéltala y te dejare ir con vida-dijo valiente mente Gine mientras a sus espaldas se veía su cola distintiva de su especie temblar como gelatina-'demonios hubiera lanzado hacia la cabeza de ambos, pero si duras penas puedo ver al otro sin vomitar por la sangre'-pensaba temerosa y asqueada la sayayin

-no lo creo estos mocosos son nuestro boletó de lotería, dos con línea sucesoria y el fenómeno de atrás-dijo mientras veía como su compañero había dejado de moverse, haciendo que una sonrisa abarcara su rostro-bueno si quieres tomar su lugar no me importa-dijo viendo la curvilínea silueta de la joven madre perversamente

Gine irritada por la insinuación el vas tardó iba a lanzar su ataque pero la bola de energía se disipo para acto seguido caer de rodillas y pesadamente caer de cara la cual se encontraba roja por la sensación que cruzaba por su espina dorsal...

Atrás de esta se podía ver como el mercenario al que le faltaba la mano sujetaba la cola de Gine, este se encontraba saliendo del suelo, con el muñon vendado

-ja estúpida fuiste engañada por un simple bunshin, no sé quién eres linda monita pero me gusta tu cara roja-dijo este viendo como la mujer lo miraba enojada pero con el rostro sonrojado-conque te gusta que te aprieten la cola-dijo burlón y insinuosamente

Gine intento moverse pero sentía que sus fuerzas se iban...

-bueno ya cada quien tiene con quien jugar- dijo el que sostenía a Haku, quien la tiro hacia abajo y doblaba el brazo izquierdo de la niña sobre su espalda para inmovilizarla...

El mercenario levanto el camisón de Haku, dejando ver las aunque desnutridas, largas piernas de la yuki, las cuales terminaban en una fundoshi la cual fue rasgada de un jalón

Haku quien solo podía manotear con su mano libre e intentar patear al hombre debido al miedo que no la dejaba concentrarse para atacarlo con su Hyōton y algún posible daño colateral en sus "hermanos" aumentaba su miedo, resignada solo pudo apretar los dientes...

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta los ojos del infante rubio perdían la luz y lentamente se empezaban a teñir de carmesí

* * *

En la barra del restaurante más famoso de konoha se podía ver a su actual y más reciente hokage, uzumaki kushina la goindame hokage quien comía con gran gusto su cuarentavo bol de ramen de puerco, mientras a su lado se podía ver a su pequeña clon quien llevaba su décimo bol y de cada dalo se podía ver a ciertas anbus quienes veían a madre e hija devorar los bol uno tras otro como si no hubiera un mañana

-ete..., kushina_sensei no cree que comer tantos carbohidratos a tan corta edad le hará daño-pregunto la joven anbu de larga cabellera purpura a su maestra quien no dejaba de comer

-claro que no a su edad comía lo triple y nunca tuve sobre peso o alguna descompensación-dijo sin dejar de comer la pelirroja-por cierto que querían decirme-pregunto haciendo recordar a las anbus a que iban en un inicio

-bueno según los laboratorios, ambas muestras dan a positivo a envenenamiento, y uno muy fuerte ya que no hemos podido crear algún antídoto todavía-dijo la de pelo largo

-también muestra la inocencia de danzo-dijo incrédula la pelo corto un poco frustrada y asombrada

-les dije que Otoo_san, no podía hacerlo, el anqué odiaba a minato por robarme de su lado y ganarle el puesto de hokage seria incapaz de dejarme viuda y huérfanos de padre a mis bebes, talvez de lavarle el cerebro para que no me vuelva a tocar y que fuera el mejor padre, pero no de matarlo-dijo esto sin preocupación la goidame sin fijarse como las anbus y los dueños del local tenían una enorme gota de sudor en las nucas por lo dicho

-anko, yugao y… sobre lo otro- dijo está seriamente mientras veía cierto adorno en el tazón del ramen atrayendo la atención de las anbus

-pues hay rastros de chakra demoniaco en el campo y en el cuerpo de minato..., pero estos entraron durante la pelea, también encontramos que dañaron seriamente el corazón y pulmones-dijo yugao quien solo vio cómo se tensaba el cuerpo de su sensei

-también encontramos sangre de...el, parece que después alguien lo ataco-dijo anko quien veía como caían lágrimas de las mejillas de kushina

-quie...res decir que mi bebe estaba mal herido por algún lado y no dejo rastro alguno-dijo la hokage casi muda-y que su padre lo ataco a matar-dijo a punto de quebrarse en llanto al recordar la enorme mancha de sangre que se encontró hace dos meses en aquel campo, justo el mismo día de la muerte de su amado

-NO..., kushina_sensei, según los forenses las sangre de foxy_kun callo media hora después de su muerte-dijo anko desmoronada al entender a lo que se refería su sensei...

-okaa_san, porque lloras-dijo la pequeña pelirroja quien veía a su madre llorar

-no es nada natsumi, solo me dolió el estómago por comer tanto-dijo la godaime quien solo se limpió las lágrimas...

Pero una horrible punzada izo que esta se sujetada el corazón y cayera al suelo mientras esta se sujetaba la mano izquierda en donde se podía ver el kanji de tres en un rojo vivo...

-OKAA_SAN/KUSHINA_SAMA/SENSEI-gritaron los presentes asustados

* * *

El mercenario se bajó el pantalón y un desgarrador grito así como un sonoro ruido de penetración se izó presente inundando el ambiente...

En el pecho del mercenario se podía ver una enorme y rojiza púa enroscada echa de una substancia rojiza burbujeante, lentamente esta se empezó a abrirse mostrando tres de estas enroscadas, las cuales en un rápido movimiento se separaron violentamente despedazando el cuerpo

Haku solo pudo sentir algo caliente caer en su piel descubierta, temerosa habría lentamente los ojos, pero antes que volteara vio a un lado, el medio torso con la cabeza del mercenario, espantada solo pudo alejarse a gatas del cercenado cuerpo, temerosa vio hacia un lado encontrando una pequeña silueta muy familiar cubierta de una aura rojiza y detrás dé el tres apéndices formadas de esta se agitaban bruscamente como si tuvieran vida propia

Este era el pequeño niño que habían encontrado en el bosque hace apenas un mes y medio…

-na..naru..to-dijo entre cortada y asombrada por no decir aterrada del instinto asesino que desprecia del pequeño cuerpo que le había robado el suspiro así como el corazón a tan corta edad, esos tiernos y adorables ojos azules ahora eran rojos y despidan odio, su rubio y brillante cabello erizado ahora era lacio y rojo así como las curiosas orejas de zorro que sobresalían de su cabeza, sus lindos bigotes felinos parecían las marcas de un peligroso depredador

Este solo miraba a Haku con un ojo mientras el otro era cubierto por un mechón de pelo, lo cual la intimidaba Naruto empezó a caminar lenta mente pasando a Haku la cual solo se acomodó sus ropas,

- **GRRRAAAAAA!...** -el pelirrojo lanzo un rugido al aire y salió corriendo hacia el otro extremo del prado pero justo antes que llegara un enorme pilar de roca salió del suelo estrellándose con el lanzándolo lejos

Naruto callo pesadamente al suelo pero sin inmutarse se enderezo y volvió a lanzarse sobre el mercenario quien no había soltado la cola de Gine y con su brazo cercenado lo paso por el cuello de esta empezándola a asfixiar

Sin importarle mucho que tuviera un rehén el pelirrojo lanzo un zarpazo a ambos, pero en un intento desesperado el mercenario soltó la cola de Gine y este entraba en la tierra evadiendo el mortal golpe del niño, mientras que Gine callo como costal al suelo debido a la falta de energía,

La nariz del pequeño niño zorro empezó a olfatear hacia todas las direcciones, buscando la esencia del mercenario y al encontrarlo este corrió hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos niño y en donde empezaba a salir el mercenario del suelo con su sable en mano listo para recibirlo, pero no contaba el con...

En el suelo se podía ver como unas largas guías blancas se movían por detrás del mercenario sin que se diera cuenta, y en un rápido movimiento estas se encajaron en la parte media del torso, que sin matarle solo pudo soltar un quejido al sentir las puntas atravesar su cuerpo, al bajar la mirada vio como de la mano del peliblanco salían las guías blanca, enfadado por el golpe a tracción lanzo su sable a Kimimaro quien solo pudo ver como una ráfaga de energía pasaba por el brazo del hombre el cual fue separado de su cuerpo, mientras que el zorruno niño lanzaba un certero golpe a la cabeza de este, rompiendo el cuello

Las guías de Kimimaro se desencajaron del inerte cuerpo, pero cuando este toco el suelo su cuerpo exploto en una bola de humo del cual salía un tronco con un enrome hueco, justo donde había tocado el puño de naruto

Kimimaro se enderezo pesadamente, mientras veía al pequeño niño pelirrojo seguía golpeando el tronco con furria

-ese maldito se sustituyó-dijo mientras se acercaba a su amiga la cual no dejaba de temblar mientras se abrazaba a si misma-tranquila Haku ya paso todo-dijo mientras posaba una mano sobre la cabeza de la azabache

Esta se tensó al sentirse tocada pero al ver que era Kimimaro esta solo se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras empezaba a sollozar

Pero los continuos golpes que lanzaban el pelirrojo llamo la atención de todos

Lentamente Haku se acercó al descontrolado niño el cual no había dejado de golpear el tronco histéricamente, Naruto al percatarse de la presencia de la niña se puso listo para atarla pero a su nariz llego un aroma que lo hizo tranquilizarse, lentamente Haku se acercó a él mientras este se alejaba

Mientras eran observas por Kimimaro y Gine...

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

No me puedo disculpar lo suficiente por la tardanza de este capítulo….

Pero ni modo…

El siguiente Cap saldrá posiblemente en un mes o menos o más…XD

Siguiente Cap.; La sangre del zorro demonio engaños o menias


End file.
